


Art for ''The Prize" by sabrecmc

by Serinah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: The Prize, chapter 7."You should have jewelry for them.  They make chains for them that attach to your collar or your cock, you know?  Beautiful decorations that you wear beneath your robes, that only I would know about.  You would wear them and think of me each time they pull or tug, and they would.  All day.  While you are sitting with your paints or having a repast.  They would make you ache and think of me.  Would you like that, my beautiful one?”Only, I forgot the collar. Oops!





	Art for ''The Prize" by sabrecmc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314392) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



**Author's Note:**

> The parts that look lazy are not lazy, it's just inexperience, I haven't drawn for almost 15 years. Be gentle? :)


End file.
